Soldier Concepts: HUD
Some classes of soldiers have a form of heads-up-display, often associated with their helmets, that shows a target's outline, this outline tells whether the target is hostile, neutral, or friendly. The helmet also generates names of friendlies if they're in the squad, and the class and rank of notable figures. The HUD is linked up to the COMLink of the Trinitarian Network. The HUD is the prime technical and tactical advantage that the Trinitarian soldiers hold compared to other races, and the only few countries that have been able to replicate it would be the Lunar Kingdom, where the rest is unknown to exist. =Overview= The HUD shows how much ammo is in the current clip, and the total ammo being carried on person, the vitals and name of the person who owns the HUD, along with a small box in the upper left along with the name of the person sending a COM broadcast if they're notable, or the class of a soldier. The vitals is shown in a skeleton and muscle silhouette with disconnected points, these points are put into different colors depending on the status, blue means perfect, green means sprain or rolled, or light injury, yellow means wounded, red means heavy injury, where gray means not applicable, severed, or artificial body part/prosthetic. Any points with cybernetic enhancements is labeled with a purple color. Shooting an ally would cause a loud cybernetic ping to play along with a red flash, the person who's received friendly fire would be told who has done it. Pointing a weapon at friendlies would cause an X to appear on the screen which means 'do not shoot'. Shooting a friendly three times would result in a registry of the friendly fire, if there's a casualty, all members are told to restrain the soldier of that weapon and capture. Friendly Squad vitals only appear on Apothecary's HUD. Or if manually enabled by the soldier. The HUD is also able to take photographs and recordings, and also has at least some form of reading the soldier's mind, which allows some customization and listing of hostiles. As well as entries in the database, but it's not as extensive. The HUD also requires a connection to the Trinitarian Network to keep up to date, if it's offline, it'll note this and will not have the full database available. Though squad's HUD's can still link due to being near each other and wireless. It is worthy to note however, that the HUD is susceptible to EMP disruption. =Examples= *An Apothecary's Gas Mask often has an HUD installed, compared to other soldiers, they can see and identify any known species from the database, and can know an enemy's vitals and weak points if it was ever listed upon said database. On a useful side note, it can also list known side effects of drugs if it's known on the database. It's also known to detect gas. *A Preserver's Reinforced Obsidian Visor has an HUD installed, and database editing access to update on known criminals. They also have a location counter if it is known to the database, if not, it's charted as 'UNKNOWN', and must be explored and properly cartographed in order to know what goes about. *A Tank's Helmet has an HUD installed, though it's not relatively as advanced as the others, only the general thing of an HUD, though the most notable quirk is how the enemy outline can be linked to the scope of a weapon. *A Weasel's Sunglasses has an HUD installed, though doesn't have vitals, vital reports of squadmates, only the objective, as well as database access in order to have knowledge of what lies where and so on, they also have database editing, but can only post pictures, where Jesters with their computers can receive and add more information from these pictures. *A Dracowolf has, strangely, an HUD for it's helmet, despite it being the only non-humanoid type of soldier. Though it's most likely so it doesn't attack friendlies on accident. It also explains their highly docile and friendly behavior with friendlies, however. This may also explain however, that Dracowolves are trained to adapt to this HUD via their high intelligence. *A Rat's goggles have a HUD, but only providing an ammo counter, an objective, and info about high-value targets and possible locations. The goggles also have a thermal outline feature, in order to detect cloaked enemies. The Rat's lesser eye can shut in order to focus on the dominant eye, which can zoom in and out. Aside to that, he goggles can tell of any known vantage points. *Jokers may sometimes have an HUD outfitted with their helmet and goggles, or half-visor though instead of having a vital counter for the squad, it instead has a view of any vehicle operated and linked to that Joker's COM, as well as the standing of any turrets and mines deployed, as a further effect, the Turret has a kill counter, and it can be told if a mine has exploded. Jokers can also wiretap into any camera and gain a small viewpoint in their HUD. *Diabolus' HUDs depend on what class they were before hand and what their specialty is. *Dragonologists, Jesters, and Trappers all lack HUD display. =Threat Level Identifications= All HUDs list a target's threat level, which is registered upon the database. The listings of a threat level is, in a way, both color coded and word coded, giving varying degrees in identification of what Trinitarians perceive as a threat. This ends up giving the enemy a false sense of security in thinking they're a bigger threat than they already are, unless outright stated. Zero As the name implies, Zero means that the target is not threatening at all. The Zero threat level implies that the target can be easily disposed of, is a civilian that passes mental regulations and security checks, or, perhaps used in the most insulting sense, irredeemably stupid, and tries to act smarter than what the Trinitarians and Lunarians perceive. Example: Nick, a combatant of the Aetherium '15 Least Concern Listed for foes thought to be dealt with or knocked down one or a few more pegs. This is perhaps the most derogatory term on the Trinitarian Threat List, and aren't even listed as a Kill on Sight basis. They're implied to be incompetent, spoiled, or not skilled at battle, mayhaps all of the above. Ways to achieve Least Concern is: *Being utterly thrashed. Example: Falco the Eagle, Princess Bitch, Roxy Kate Kat Green|1-4 Likewise to Zero, although this enemy is a war combatant and is regarded as a KoS despite it's little amount of threat, implying that the members of the group have only possibly taken down a handful of soldiers. The number tends to increase in how much more of a significance the target is advancing to the next level. Ways to achieve Green Threat Level is: *Killing a Trinitarian soldier *Harming a high-ranking Trinitarian official *Making threats to Trinitarian personnel, even if they're not true. *Lying to Trinitarian Officials Example: JKirk Empire (Green-2) CA Caution Advised, used for previous enemies that are still at optimal strength, or potential threats. Ways to achieve CA Threat Level is; *Show optimal military strength. *Show aggression, either to them or others, not necessarily including killing or harming any members Example: Genesis Papal Templari OC Orange Caution, put throughout towns, enemies, or aggressive targets that may harm the COM user. Ways to achieve OC Threat Level is; *Be an active war combatant on the opposite side *Having been engaged in previous wars and still being at optimal strength. Example: JKirk Territory, Princess Bitch's castle, Princess Bitch's "boytoy brigade" Red Also known as Hostile, Self Explanatory Ways to achieve Hostile Threat Level is; *Be at war and claim Trinitarian/Lunarian casualties in the process. *Disrupt Trinitarian peace talks/terms of surrender *Harm, or attempt to harm Trinitarian soldiers/officials severely. *Infiltration *Firing shots, even if they never hit. Prime A nation or individual that's literally got everything thrown at them...Poor bastards. *No one has been known to achieve Prime to this date.